The Call
by SatSly
Summary: Sometimes a phone call can change so many things... Jori fanfic Jade x Tori


**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first Victorious fanfic, hope you like it. it happens after the episode "The worst couple"**

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

It was around ten o'clock in the night and Tori couldn't stop thinking about someone who had caught her attention from the very first time they met, someone who had distance herself from her, someone who was different to everything she knew. Yes, it was her Hollywood Arts classmate that was permanently in the teenager's mind. That day the girl with the calypso locks hadn't come to classes which had Tori a bit preoccupied. The reason for this was that Jade and Beck had broken up the previous day after a series of fights the couple have had recently.

Tori took her cellphone, the same one she had bought that same morning after that the new model had come out to the market without her knowing. She looked at her contacts that had recently transferred from her defected old cellphone and smiled at the moment she got to the letter "J"… "Jade..." she said in a dreamy voice as she stared at the picture of the Gothic girl who was staring at her frowning, although Tori could almost see the beginning of a faint smile, almost like the girl with the green emerald eyes was trying to suppress a smile. Maybe that was the reason she liked that picture so much, it remembered that sometimes Jade could smile for her, even if she hated doing so, every time she managed to get something other than a grunt, Tori considered it a personal triumph. She then remembered the day that picture was taken, it was like it had been only yesterday for her.

/Flash Back/

"Oh come on Jade! It's just a picture, everybody else already gave me theirs" Tori looked at Jade with bright eyes, hoping to convince her with that.

"No" Jade replied bluntly staring at her nails looking exasperated.

"Come on, pretty please…" Tori said pouting looking directly into Jade's eyes. She really wanted to take the girl's picture for her contact list. It felt empty without her picture.

"I said no Vega; your ability to manipulate people does not work with me. I'm immune" Jade replied with a smirk.

"What ability is this you are talking about? I don't do such a thing" Tori said frowning while she pouted looking absolutely adorable.

"Of course you do, you don't fool me. You and your perfect doll face… those cheekbones and that smile so… ugh! ... I hate it. I'm sure it works with the rest of the guys, but it doesn't with me." Jade said trying to look annoyed.

"So you think I'm pretty?" Tori said almost jumping from one side to the other. She was excited; after all, hearing a somewhat positive comment from Jade wasn't something that happened every day.

"Tssk.." Jade tried to say something but it seemed that she couldn't found the words to express what she wanted to articulate.

"Does that mean I am pretty?" Tori victoriously insisted smiling shyly, but when she saw Jade's angry face she stopped insisting on that and instead said "Ok. Let's make a deal instead, let's play paper rock scissors, and if you win, no picture. But if I win, you will have to pose for me, ok?"

"Ok! But then you will stop bugging with that" Jade accepted reluctantly.

Then they both ready themselves to play… Paper, rock… "Scissors!" Jade screamed, forming scissors in her hand squeezing the other girl's that had formed paper.

"Oh! I lost…" Tori said sadly.

"Of course you did. One day, when I'm famous, any picture of me will be worth millions..." Jade said smirking "but right now, I'm going to give you that privilege Vega" and saying that, Jade took the phone from Tori's hands.

"Really?" Tori replied with hope.

"Nope, I was kidding" Jade said bluntly, and then she sight… "Of course it's serious, I don't have time to waste" then she returned the phone with the camera app set.

Tori distanced herself a little to get the perfect shot, the light hit her in a way that made her hair glow even more than usual, making her look just perfect.

"Oh, and before you take that picture, two things you should know" Jade said interrupting the younger Vega's thoughts "First… scissors always… ALWAYS win" she said with an evil laugh. "And… I don't think you're ugly at all…"

Tori smiled to herself blushing and nodded.

Click. She took the picture and Jade quickly took off.

/End of Flash back/

The cellphone screen's light went off due to the waiting time. Tori pressed a key and sight with her eyes closed. The phone's light was the only thing lighting up the room.

"What?" a voice said.

"Uh?" Tori opened her eyes, surprised to hear the voice of the person she was thinking about.

"Hello!" Jade said impatiently.

Tori ended the call without thinking about the consequences, once she realized what she had done, she immediately sat up trying to think straight to analyze what would be the best thing to do now. She was fully awake now and starting to panic, she needed to do something to emend her previous mistake.

She searched Jade's name one more time in her phone and called her again.

"Hello? Jade? Are you there?" Tori's voice was shaky. She feared Jade may kill her for what she had done.

"Jade? Hello? Are you there?" Tori insisted holding her breath.

"I'm listening…" a cold voice replied in the other side of the line.

"Oh, hello, it's Tori, how are you?" Tori asked.

"… Yes, I'm aware of that Vega, you _do_ know something called 'caller id', right?" Jade answered annoyed, avoiding Tori's question.

"Oh! of course. Is everything alright? I didn't see you today at school"

"Everything's just perfect Vega, why wouldn't it be?" Jade seemed to be in her normal self, she answered with the right amount of bitterness, but her voice seemed a little weird.

"It seems like you have a cold" Tori established.

"Oh, yeah, I wasn't really all that careful and drove a convertible without the jacket. It doesn't take a genius to understand the consequences, even for you Vega."

"Is that why you skipped classes today?" Tori was unable to stop herself from asking.

"Mhm" Jade limited herself to state.

'Come on Tori, ask something less obvious' "And tomorrow are you going to Hollywood Arts?"

"I don't really know. Is there anything else you want to know Vega, or can I go back to my life now?" Jade answered.

"It's ok, Take care Jade" and without a word, Jade ended the call.

10.15 … minutes went by in Tori's alarm clock while she wondered what that feeling she couldn't shake off was. Jade's voice… she said she had a cold but it looked more like… was she crying? There was just one way to find out. Tori got up and grabbed her jacket. Maybe she was insane for even thinking about doing this, but she was determined.

* * *

**A/N: so, I'm sorry about any grammatical mistakes. hope you liked the story. please tell me what you think about it n.n**


End file.
